


Pushing And Shoving

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen pushes Lester until he snaps... to their mutual satisfaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing And Shoving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Stephen's breath gushed out of his lungs with a loud 'omph' when he was slammed hard against the wall. A surprisingly hard body was pressed against him, so close he could feel Lester's breath on his face and smell the man's cologne.

“You just had to keep pushing me, Hart.”

Lester's voice sent a shiver of desire down Stephen's back. It looked as if he'd pushed Lester too far and finally the man's control had snapped.

“All that bending over in front of me.” Lester's voice had dropped to a throaty whisper. “That abuse of a chair in our meeting. Could you be any more obvious?”

Stephen grinned. “I wondered if you were paying attention.”

“You mean, you pushing the chair onto its back legs so you could open your legs and shove your groin in my direction?”

Stephen nodded. “Well, nothing else seemed to be working.” He gasped as Lester pressed closer to him and he felt the hard length against his hip. Knowing that Lester was aroused was making Stephen's own cock even harder.

“And now you have my full attention?” Lester breathed into Stephen's ear and sent another shiver down his back. He gasped as Lester's hand squeezed his cock.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Lester asked in a remarkably controlled voice considering his hand had insinuated itself inside Stephen's jeans and was now wrapped around his cock.

“Oh fuck.”

“I'm sure that can be arranged...” Lester seemed to purr the words as he withdrew his hand. “On your knees.”

“What?”

Lester sighed softly. “I really thought you'd done this before, Hart.” He stepped back and motioned to his own groin. “Suck me.”

Stephen gracefully dropped to his knees and reached for Lester's trousers, easing the heavy and already-leaking cock free and wrapping his lips around it, his tongue fluttering against the underside as he swallowed around it. Stephen could feel Lester's fingers grip his hair as he slid up and down his cock, making sure to thoroughly slick it with saliva.

Stephen pulled back and leaned back on his heels to grin up at Lester, the man's eyes were dark with desire and for once, he looked human.

Lester licked his lips as he gaze down on Stephen. “Why did you stop?”

“I thought you wanted to fuck me?”

“And I thought I told you to suck me,” Lester's hand tangled in Stephen's hair as he pushed Stephen's face back into his groin. “Well?”

Stephen instantly engulfed Lester's cock again, deep-throating him and swallowing around Lester until he came, spurting into his mouth as Stephen took all he had. Stephen licked his lips and gazed up at Lester. The man looked so bloody lovely as he came down from his orgasm.

“You look so good like that, Stephen.” Lester's fingers caressed Stephen's face. “Let's see what else you are good at.”

In front of Stephen's unbelieving gaze Lester turned around and unbuckled his belt, pushing his trousers and silk boxers down as he leaned his hands against the wall.

“Well, Stephen, care to give it another push?”

“Lester?”

“I thought I was making it absolutely clear, Stephen. Fuck me.”

Stephen ran a hand down Lester's arse, caressing the soft skin. He slid a finger inside and gasped at the warm channel clenching around him. “When was the last time you were fucked?”

“Been a while.”

Stephen nodded, “Right.” He dropped back to his knees and spread Lester open, burying his face against his new lover's crack. His tongue drifted over Lester's skin and he felt Lester's thighs quiver as Stephen dipped his tongue inside him. He took his time to stretch Lester, slipping as much saliva inside him as possible.

Lester groaned as he shoved back into Stephen's face. “Fuck preparation, get in me.”

“Patience.” Stephen slapped Lester's arse and grinned as the man jumped. He grinned even more at the dirty moan that dropped from Lester's lips when Stephen pushed his fingers deep inside him.

“Stephen.” Lester's voice had been reduced to a needy moan.

Stephen's own cock was leaking heavily and he waste no more time as he lined up and pushed through that still-tight hole, sighing as he was surrounded by Lester's heat.

Lester shoved back and impaled himself on Stephen's cock, causing Stephen to grip his lover's hips hard and hold the man still as he began to fuck Lester hard and deep. It felt so good to be inside Lester, sliding in and out of him as Stephen wrapped his hand around the man's erection and expertly stroked him to another orgasm. As Lester squeezed hard around him, Stephen jerked and spurted inside him.

Stephen collapsed against Lester's back, nuzzling his lover's neck as they both regained their breath. Both men groaned when Stephen finally slipped free of Lester.

“OK, James?”

Lester pulled his trousers back up and quirked an eyebrow at Stephen. “Not bad.”

“Oh?” Stephen

“Hmmm.” Lester nodded with a calculating look on his face. “Maybe you'll improve next time.”

Stephen felt his heart skip a beat, “Next time?”

Lester nodded. “Yes.” He reached out and pulled Stephen into a kiss. “After I get a turn in your arse, of course.”

“Do I get sucked as well?”

“Don't push it, Stephen.” But Lester contradicted his words by pressing Stephen against the wall and shoving his tongue into his mouth.


End file.
